Мини-альбом "СОЛО". Том 1
Мини-альбом "СОЛО". Том 1 или ''-Ignite Music-'' («''Зажгите Музыку''») — первый выпуск из серии мини-альбомов "СОЛО" с песнями персонажей аниме «Баскетбол Куроко». Данный альбом посвящен персонажу по имени Тецуя Куроко. Песни этого альбома исполняет Кеншо Оно, актёр, озвучивший Куроко в аниме. Две песни из пяти были исполнены в дуэте с сейю Кисе и Такао. Примечательно, что альбом был издан в день рождения Куроко Тецуи. Трек-лист #''We’re just moving''Файл:We're_Just_Moving_-_Kuroko_Tetsuya.ogg #''Your Membership'' (с Кисе) Файл:Your_Membership_-_Kuroko_Tetsuya_ft._Kise.ogg #''Bring it on now!!'' (с Такао)Файл:Bring_It_On_Now!!_-_Kuroko_Tetsuya_ft._Takao.ogg #''Boku No Omoi'' Файл:Boku_no_Omoi_-_Kuroko_Tetsuya.ogg #''Future Line (Remix)'' Файл:Future_Line_-_Kuroko_Tetsuya_(Remix).ogg Слова We're Just Moving = - Ромади= Just moving Kazoe daseba kiri ga nai doko de dou natta kara Bokutachi wa ima koko ni tatteirun darou Kimi ga donna fuu ni nayami tsumazuki nagara Sore demo tebanasanakatta hibi ga Hitotsu hitotsu chikara zuyoi atooshi ni narunda Kangaeru yori mo kitto totemo shinpuru na jounetsu no mae de Bokutachi wa hajimari kara sakarau koto nanka wa dekinai We’re just moving it’s our reason Suki dakara motto tsuyoku naritai Daiji na koto ni sunao de itai Sorezore ga yuzurenai jibun wo mitsuke nagara Nani mo kamo hitsuzen datta to ieru you ni Mi ni tsuketa tairu wa mada mikansei na mama Owaranai shinka wo matteiru ne Dare datte hito ichii ni doryoku wo shiteirunda Junsui na akogare kara hirogatta sekai wo junsui na ishi de Bokutachi wa hitori hitori jibun sae shiranai jibun e We’re just moving it’s our reason Kore kara mo zutto tsuikyuu shite iku Nani ka wo semete nigetari shinai Ima wa dare mo mitemo toutei muri na chousen da to shita tte Mou ichibyou wo sutenai shiai shuuryou no buzaa made wa Warawarete mo boroboro demo bokutachi no jikan da Kangaeru yori mo kitto totemo shinpuru na jounetsu no mae de Bokutachi wa hajimari kara sakarau koto nanka wa dekinai Junsui na akogare kara hirogatta sekai wo junsui na ishi de Bokutachi wa hitori hitori jibun sae shiranai jibun e We’re just moving it’s our reason Suki dakara motto tsuyoku naritai Daiji na koto ni sunao de itai Kangaeru yori mo kitto Itsudatte ukogasu no wa shinpuru na jounetsu Junsui na akogare kara umareta kyou wo hashirou Слова и англ.перевод из ichigohaatsu - Английский = Just moving If I start counting, there’s no end because it happened everywhere However, we’re still standing right here I wonder how you will stumble while you worry, But those are still the days that I can’t let go of One by one will become the reassuring support It’s always better to think beforehand when in front of simple passions From the beginning, there was no way that we could have opposed anyone We’re just moving, it’s because of our reason I want to become much stronger because I like this I want to be able to speak honestly about things I treasure While I find myself, I can’t hand over everything You can say that everything was inevitable The style that I possess is still incomplete as it is I’m waiting for the never-ending progress Everyone is making the effort to be the best person they can be From a pure aspiration, the world widens by pure intentions Each and everyone of us are trying to become someone only we know of We’re just moving, it’s because of our reason From now on and always, I’ll continue pursuing my goal I won’t run away if I’m attacked by something If anyone is seeing us now, we’re in the middle of an utterly impossible challenge I won’t waste a single second, not until the buzzer for the end of the game rings This is our time, even if we’re laughed at, even if we’re all worn out It’s always better to think beforehand when in front of simple passions From the beginning, there was no way that we could have opposed anyone From a pure aspiration, the world widens by pure intentions Each and everyone of us are trying to become someone only we know of We’re just moving, it’s because of our reason I want to become much stronger because I like this I want to be able to speak honestly about things I treasure It’s always better to think beforehand What is always changing is our simple passions From a pure aspiration, let’s run towards the newly born day Слова и англ.перевод из ichigohaatsu }} |-| Your Membership = Расшифровка для слов песни КИСЕ КУРОКО ДУЭТ - Ромади= Atarashii yunifoomu atarashii sebangou Nani mo kamo ichi kara no sutaato dakedo Ichinichi goto najinde menbaa ni natte iku Saikin wa sonna no mo warukunai na tte Suki dakara ureshikute kuyashisa mo hanpa nai Kono chiimu de kachitai to omotterunda Dandan wakattekita kono kankaku ga Kitto kimi ga ore ni oshietakatta omoi da Kitto onaji omoi da Kyou mo ganbatteru otagai ni saikou no chiimu de Hitori janai dakara koso jibun ga mietekuru Ano koro to wa chigau purei ni tsutawattekuru Ima kimi ga daiji ni shiteru membership Mawari ni tayoru koto mo hitsuyou na tsuyosa datte Ima wa mou kokoro kara sou ieru yo Sou yatte mata hitotsu tsuyoku natte ikunda Mata tsugi mo waraeru kurai tegowai hazu Moeru kara honmono de seika wa kanarazu aru Sorezore ga ima datte seichou shiteru Sainou ga chigau koto wakatte itemo Kimi wa zutto boku no maketakunai raibaru Kimi wa ore no raibaru Kyou mo ganbatteru otagai ni jibun no basho de Deai wa mou mainichi wo ookiku kaeta kedo Nani mo shinpai nante nai ne kore de yokatta Te ni ireta mirai ga kakushin ni naru Kyou mo ganbatteru otagai ni saikou no chiimu de Hitori janai dakara koso jibun ga mietekuru Ano koro to wa chigau purei ni tsutawattekuru Ima kimi wo tsukuru ima kimi ga daiji ni shiteru membership - Английский = A new uniform and a new jersey number It all comes down to a fresh start from 1 Further becoming a member of the team when growing accustomed to the daily things we do I been thinking lately that this isn’t half bad I’m happy because I like it, but the frustration is real I’m thinking that I want to win with this team I started to gradually understand this sensation It’s most definitely the emotions that you taught me It’s most definitely the same emotion I’ll do my best for today, the both of us with the best team It’s because I’m not alone that I can start to see myself I’ll tell you this by a play that’s different from that time The membership of the team that you now cherish Even relying on the people surrounding me has become an indispensable strength I can say that from my heart now When that happens, I’m going to become stronger once more Next time, you’ll be so tough that I smile It’s because I get so much more heated up that this is the real thing, there will surely be good results Every part of me is still improving now Even if I know that our talents are different You will forever be the rival I don’t want to lose to You are my rival I’ll do my best for today, the both of us at our own places Our meetings have greatly changed day by day, But there’s nothing to worry about, this is good like this The future that I hold in my hands will become confidence I’ll do my best for today, the both of us with the best team It’s because I’m not alone that I can start to see myself I’ll tell you this by a play that’s different from that time You’re going to make it now, the membership of the team that you cherish }} |-| Bring it on now!! = Ключ для слов Ромадзи и Английских КУРОКО ТАКАО ДУЭТ - Английский= Bring it on now! Show me, try me Go ahead, attack any way you like You can’t deceive these eyes of mine Show me, try me The connecting line will disappear You’ll lose sight of me completely Show you, try you Bring it on now! I guess neither one of us wants to lose, huh? Should we call it fate? I’ll be the one to stop you Sorry to say that I hate you ‘cause we’re too much alike I’m ready to get this show on the road Let’s get started Versus / Clashing head-on like a pair of natural enemies This is far from settled / We won’t know ‘til it’s over I’ll change the flow of the game with this pass I’ll transform the future in an instant My own fearless choices will decide the best course of action No matter how many opponents we’ve faced If we stop now, it’s all over Show me, try me It’s about time to prove that they’re not the only ones who got game Show you, try you Bring it on now! The court comes alive when different skills intersect There are no absolutes in the “victory” before us / That’s exactly why No matter how slim our chances or how dire the straights I’ll believe and take a step forward Let’s go Versus / Don’t give up / Both teams are hunting for an opening Fighting under pressure, we’re clinging desperately to this game That one mistake will decide the game’s momentum Still, I won’t hesitate next time What guides reality is a heart that doesn’t doubt its judgment To be honest, I acknowledge you, so That’s all the more reason I can’t lose This game Versus / Clashing head-on like a pair of natural enemies This is far from settled / We won’t know ‘til it’s over I’ll change the flow of the game with this pass I’ll transform the future in an instant My own fearless choices will decide the best course of action Bring it on now! Show me, Try megrimmfeather }} |-| My Feelings = - Ромади= Ano toki kanjita kotoba ni dekinai ketsurakukan Tada suki de itakatta na no ni Todokanai omoi wa boku no chikara ga tarinakatta sei Nido to kurikaesanai tame ni mo Magenai kakugo dake de futatabi arukidashita Tatoe donna michi demo boku wa boku no omoide Kitto mitsukeru to kitto tadoritsuku to Torimodoshitai kokoro kara no yorokobi e Mayowanai to kimeyou kujikenai to chikaou Akirameru no wa mada hayai tte kimeru no wa jibun da Nani ka wo dore dake shinjirareta kana nante iu no wa Ato ni natte wakaru koto de Dekireba omoitsuku kanousei zenbu to Mukiau kurai de nakucha kitto kawaranai Zutto sagashiteta boku ga tatakaitai basho Kyou wo omoikiri nakama to atsuku nareru basho Koko ni korete yokatta akiramenaide yokatta Shouri ka ureshii sonna atarimae de Kakegai nai mabushisa e to fumidaseru Kantan ni wa ikanai dakedo mou hitori janai Kono pasu no saki onaji omoi ga chikara wo kurerunda Yume mitai demo ii boku ga shinjiyou Itsuka tsuyoku naritakute gamushara datta no hibi no mama Koko de Tatoe donna michi demo boku wa boku no omoide Kitto mitsukeru to kitto tadoritsuku to Torimodoshitai kokoro kara no yorokobi e Kantan ni wa ikanai dakedo mou hitori janai Akirameru no wa mada hayai tte kimeru no wa jibun da Lalala - АНглийский= There were no words that could express what I felt was missing at that time I was just there because I liked it My feelings couldn’t reach you because I lacked the power It’s also so that I won’t repeat this ever again With just my will to not yield, I start walking once more No matter what paths are there, I am my own memories “We’ll definitely find it” or “We’ll surely get there” I want to take back this joy that comes from the heart Decide that you won’t lose your way, make a vow to not be broken I’m telling you it’s still too early to give up, the one you decides this is you Something like thinking how much you can trust in something It’s something that can only be understood afterwards If I can think of an idea to utilize all the potential we have Unless we face each other, nothing will change I was searching for so long for a place where I wanted to fight at Today, it’s the place where I can be fired up with my teammates and fight with all my strength I’m glad I made it here, I’m glad I didn’t give up Victory makes me happy, that’s just natural I step forward towards the irreplaceable radiance It won’t be easy, but I’m no longer alone by myself Beyond this pass, the power behind our united feelings give me strength It doesn’t matter if it’s like a dream, I will try to trust in it The days of recklessness might have stayed the same, but one day I would like to be stronger Right here No matter what paths are there, I am my own memories “We’ll definitely find it” or “We’ll surely get there” I want to take back this joy that comes from the heart It won’t be easy, but I’m no longer alone by myself I’m telling you it’s still too early to give up, the one you decides this is you La la la }} Ссылки Навигация en:SOLO MINI ALBUM Vol.1 Категория:Мини-альбом серия Категория:Требуется Перевод